


Whoops

by gh0st1nn1t



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Little Shit, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders-centric, BAMF Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, But Theyre Already Dating, Chaotic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is Extra, Deceit | Janus Sanders is a Good Friend, Logic | Logan Sanders Loves Stars, Logic | Logan Sanders is a Sweetheart, Logic | Logan Sanders-centric, M/M, Misunderstandings, Not Beta Read, Protective Morality | Patton Sanders, Secret Relationship, Tags Are Hard, They Try And Set Up Virgil And Logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25810165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gh0st1nn1t/pseuds/gh0st1nn1t
Summary: It wasn't hard to notice. The lingering touches, the tiny glances, the smiles when the other wasn't looking? It was obvious.So they decided to do something about it.After establishing a plan, they decide to set up Virgil and Logan...only, there's a small technical difficulty.They're already dating.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 14
Kudos: 163





	1. One - Hey Fellas? For Once, I Have A Plan, That Doesn't Involve Murder, So Let's Do It!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possible chapter warnings [Theyre all for Remus lmao]  
> -Mentions of murder   
> -Mentions of eyeballs  
> -Mentions of the frickle frackle  
> -Mentions of a weird monster hybrid Remus made

“I’m sick of this!” Remus announced to the entire room as he collapsed onto the sofa face first, muffling his words. Janus, who was sat on the other side, placed a hand in the middle of his book to hold the page.

“What  _ didn’t  _ you do now?”

Remus rolled over, “I didn’t do anything, snake-face. It’s Virgil and Logan,  _ again _ !”

“You noticed it too?” Patton asked, leaning over the half-wall that separated the kitchen and the living room, putting down the sponge he was wiping the counters with.

“How could he not?” Roman snorted, putting down his pencil onto the circular table, spinning around to face Patton. “Anyone who’s spent more than four seconds with them has picked up on their pining.”

“Sexual tension, more like,” Remus muttered, earning a snort from Janus and a disapproving look from Patton.

“What happened this time?” Roman asked, attempting to steer the conversation,

"If you must know, Prince Stink," Remus snickered to himself, ignoring Roman's scoff, "I'm talking about the nerd and the emo. Virgil got a book from the top shelf for him and they kept staring at each other like lovesick babies that I want to crush the head of and then pop their eyes!"

“Aaand we’ve heard enough for now,” Janus held up a hand. “But, Remus is  _ not  _ telling the truth, it is  _ definitely not  _ obvious. I don’t understand why they haven’t just gone out yet.”

Roman’s eyes lit up, and he practically sprung up, “That could be our job! We could set them up!”

“Yeah, but have you met either of them? They’ll figure it out in seconds,” Patton chuckled.

“Patton has  _ not  _ got a point. We’ll have to make sure they  _ do  _ work out what we have planned,” Janus hummed to himself, “What about if we  _ didn’t  _ set them up on a blind date with each other?”

“That’s a good idea,” Remus admitted, sitting up on the sofa, thinking to himself. “Ooh! I have an idea too! We lock them in a room together, and only let them out once they confess!”

“That’s not what I expected,” Patton hummed, “Good idea!”

“-But if they don’t confess within ten minutes, rabid hybrids of sharks and lions will attack them and tear them to shreds!”

“Bad idea!” Patton corrected.

“It’s not that bad,” Janus nodded to the side, face twisted in thought, “Without the shark-lions, of course, but if the date doesn’t work, that could be a good second option!”

“If it fails? I’m offended,” Roman placed a hand on his chest and pretended to faint, earning some chuckles.   
“What kind of date would we even set them up on anyway?” Janus said.

Roman’s eyes lit up, sitting up straight and pulling out a slip of paper from his chest pocket, laying it out on the table. “I have it all planned. Stargazing in the imagination, with books, a picnic and a radio. Boom, perfect date for the nerd  _ and  _ the emo!” 

“That’s definitely  _ not  _ stalkerish and creepy,” Janus remarked, looking very amused. Then he actually stood up to read the paper, and nodded. “Not a terrible plan.”

“It’s definitely better than the lions, at least,” Patton chuckled, “Plus, I think it’s exactly the sort of thing they would want, so good job, Roman!”   
“Why thank you, Padre. I’ve been thinking this over for ages. They’re always staring at each other and expecting no one else to notice, it’s been obvious for so long, so I’ve had a long time to plan! It’s been incredibly obvious, I don’t know how either of them haven’t caught on already!” 

“He has a point. Surely they must know they like each other at this point,” Remus shrugged, “But then again, they're both oblivious dorks, so…” 

“You know how Logan is with emotions, and Virgil would never confess to someone first,” Patton said, a teasing grin on his face. “If either of them weren’t so oblivious, we wouldn’t have to be setting them up on a date!”

“Fair point.”


	2. Two - The Gays Want Chaos!!!! And Cuddles. Those Are Good Too

Neither Virgil nor Logan were particularly affectionate people, especially not in public. The occasional shoulder brush or smile was acceptable, but the idea of hand-holding in public made them both uncomfortable, especially since they kept their relationship a secret. In private, the hand-holding, and the hugging and the kisses were fine, but in public? That was a no.

In fact, Virgil had just been sneaking out of Logan’s room to grab a glass of water for him, as Logan was busy working, yet the moment he got to the half-way mark on the stairs, he overheard a conversation taking place between the others

“You know how Logan is with emotions, and Virgil would never confess to someone first,” He heard Patton say, grinning playfully as he leaned over the counter to look at the piece of paper in front of Roman. “If either of them weren’t so oblivious, we wouldn’t have to be setting them up on a date!”

Virgil slapped a hand over his mouth, stifling his laughter. He practically sprinted up the stairs, barely able to keep himself quiet. He practically flung the door off of its hinges when he opened it, closing it immediately, and then breaking into laughter, snorting and all.

Logan slipped a bookmark between the pages, turning to look at his boyfriend, “What happened?” He asked with an amused smirk, seeing Virgil still struggling to breathe through the wheezing laughter.

“They’re trying to set us up!” He answered, back against the door, legs stretched out in front of him. “They’re trying to get us to go on a blind date with each other!”

As much as he hated it, Logan couldn’t help but snort, before catching the look on Virgil’s face, something he called ‘Virgil’s Planning Face’. He immediately caught on, “No.”   
Virgil shuffled and stood up, walking towards Logan, “Let’s mess with them!”

“Absolutely not.”

“Come on, it’ll be fun!” Virgil grinned, seeing Logan’s unconvinced face. He pretended to beg, using his puppy eyes and pouting, “Please, Lo?” 

Logan’s face broke out in a soft smile, sighing faintly, “Fine. I do believe it may be fun,” he admitted sheepishly, before Virgil looked at him with the specific expression Logan had memorised. He nodded, and then he got tackled in a hug.

“I knew you’d want in on the evil plot!” Virgil pretended to cackle like a villain, making Logan press his lips together in an attempt to hold back his laughter. He sat on the arm of the chair Logan was sat in. “So, I heard there’ll be food on the date, so why not play along? Go along for the ride, and we get free food and a date set up for us!”

“It does sound amusing to see their expressions once we reveal the truth,” Logan smiled, allowing Virgil to kiss his forehead, giving him a nod. 

“Amusing? I think you mean fucking hilarious!” Virgil snickered.

“Yes, I suppose I do mean fucking hilarious,” Logan gave in to his laughter, leaning his head on Virgil’s shoulder as they laughed.


	3. Three - Convincing These Two Stubborn Assholes To Do What They Dont Want Is Like Trying To Melt Icecream In An Unplugged Microwave In Antarctica

It only took a day for the others to ask Virgil and Logan on their blind dates. 

They had been looking out for them all day. The moment Logan came downstairs, Roman dragged him aside to ask him.

“Okay, so, nerdy wolverine, how would you feel about a blind date?” Roman questioned, rocking on his heels and clapping his hands excitedly like a child. Logan understood why Virgil was so excited to pretend, he had to restrain a chuckle.

“I feel I would deeply dislike it. Blind dates are the ones where you are unaware of who you are going on a romantic outing with, correct?” Logan waited for Roman’s nod. “Then it’s the exact sort of thing I would hate.” 

Technically, he wasn’t lying. If he was not with Virgil, he would never go on a blind date.

“Who would I even go with anyway? Another side? There aren’t many of us, Roman, in case you hadn’t noticed,” Logan crossed his arms. 

Roman didn’t seem bothered by Logan dismissing his idea. “Come on, Logannnnn! I know who you’re going with, and I know they like you, and I know you like them, so why not? I could even help you pick the outfit!”

“I am not a toddler, Roman, I can dress myself,” Logan snickered. “And you seem so desirous for me to partake this ‘blind date’, so I’m inclined to accept.”

There was a pause. “Huh?”

“I said I will go.”

“Oh, great!”   
Virgil didn’t wake up until the afternoon, and it was Logan who snuck in to wake him up, because he knew Virgil could easily sleep through an entire day. The moment Virgil got to the stairs, Patton’s door opened, and Patton practically ran to him.

“Virge! Hey, kiddo! Good sleep?” He grinned, the joking expression obvious to even a half-asleep Virgil.

“Mhm,” He answered, yawning and rubbing his eyes.

“I have a question!” Patton said, hands clasped behind his back, looking as if he was about to explode from excitement. 

“Fire away, Padre.”

“So, hypothetically, how would you feel about one of those blind dates? Like, where your friends set you up with someone who they know you like, but you don’t know who it is?”

“Yeah, absolutely not,” Virgil yawned again, seeing Logan walking past the room, holding back a laugh.

“But what if it was your closest friends who set you up for the date? Like, people who know who you’d want to go on a date with?”   
“Patton, I am not the type for blind dates.”

“I know that, Kiddo, but I swear we picked someone we know you like! Pretty please with a cherry on top?”

Virgil snickered, “Alright, fine. I’ll go on the stupid date.”


	4. Four - Cutesy Date Time With The Two Nerds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ive never had a romantic partner so this is literally so awkward :/// but like i think its cute so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Patton had shown Virgil where the date spot was. There was a large gathering of trees, and he stopped there, explaining that the date area was on the other side of the trees. Then he wished him good luck, and left.

Virgil tugged at the sleeves of his lavender sweater, brushing down his black puffy skirt and adjusting his spiked choker before walking through, almost tripping over a few branches due to his platform boots. Leaves brushed against his legs through the rips in his tights.The moment he stepped into the clearing, he was genuinely shocked by how much effort went into it.

There was a large grey blanket spread out across the grass, held down in the corners by tent poles. Fairy lights were strung around the trees behind it, softly illuminating the area. A radio sat on one edge of the blanket, a sticky note with instructions stuck to it. A picnic basket was on the ground next to it, filled with fruit and sandwiches and little snacks and mini cakes. There was a small case of books including conspiracy theories, murder mysteries and astrology. 

He smiled softly and took a seat on the pillows that were piled on top of the blanket. He made a mental note to thank everyone once he got back. 

He only waited a few minutes before Logan appeared, walking through the same area of woods and giving him a smile once his eyes fell on Virgil. 

Logan wore a long-sleeve black collared shirt, with a blue leather jacket on top, matching the dark blue jeans. He had fishnet gloves on, which he had borrowed from Virgil weeks ago. 

“Hey, Lo,” Virgil smiled, allowing Logan to take a seat beside him. The moment Logan sat down, Virgil gave him The Look ™,  and he nodded. They kissed briefly, clashing teeth accidentally and pulling away laughing. 

“I thought it’d be some cheesy restaurant, I must admit, I’m pleasantly surprised,” Logan admitted, forehead on Virgil’s shoulder as he spoke.

Virgil placed the side of his head on top of Logan’s. “Me too. I thought it’d be some shitty movie or something cheesy. I actually quite like this,” he spoke softly, absentmindedly running his fingers up and down Logan’s arm. 

“Are those books?” Logan practically shot up, shuffling across the blanket to delve into the stack. He ended up digging out a small astrology book, turning around to face Virgil.

“Nerd,” Virgil snickered underneath his breath, only laughing harder when Logan flipped him off. Then a pot of cherries was thrown at him. “Thanks, Lo.”

Logan sat back down beside him with a mini astrology book along with a paper plate with a mini cheese sandwich on it. “Is it okay if I read?”

Virgil understood. Occasionally, neither of them would be up to talking, so they’d just sit together, either reading or listening to music. “Of course. I was gonna put on some music anyway,” he grabbed the sticky note to quickly scan the instructions, before connecting it to the bluetooth on his phone, faintly playing some Paramore. Logan placed his head in Virgil’s lap, holding the book above him as he read.

He finished the cherries quickly, and then grabbed a wipe to clean his hands before beginning to play with Logan’s hair. It took about five minutes for Logan to realise what he was doing, as he had been too engrossed in the book to realise. He tilted his head back to look up at Virgil with a questioning look.

“I’m braiding your hair,” Virgil answered simply, receiving a smile in response. 

They sat there in a comfortable silence, minus the radio, before Logan shut the book, shifting closer to Virgil. “You’re my new pillow,” he muttered, grinning.

“Does that mean I’m stuck here forever?”

“Mhm,” Logan responded.

Virgil laughed softly, “I’m not complaining.”


	5. Five - bad plan BAD PLAN B A D P L A N!!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> vv short resolution chapter :))

The moment the couple entered, they saw everyone sat around, waiting.

“So?! How’d it go?” Roman asked, clapping his hands excitedly.

“Did you confess yet?” Patton gasped, “Did you  _ kiss _ ?”

“Are you over your pining yet?”

Virgil looked to Logan with a snicker. “One question at a time.”

Janus walked past, “He really likes you, y’know?” he whispered to Logan, although the others could hear it.

Logan couldn't help but chuckle, “Well, I should hope so, as we have been romantically involved for almost three years.”

“You  **_WHAT?”_ **


End file.
